Sprout
Sprouts are developmental stages of a plant's growth in the Zen Garden. They appear in Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2. ''Plants vs. Zombies'' In Plants vs. Zombies, they are only available for the Zen Garden, and they can be found on any level after the Zen Garden is unlocked. The plant that is found depends on the area the player found it. For example, if they found it in a Fog level, it could be any plant that is unlocked during fog stages. After being placed in the Zen Garden, it will ask for watering about two to three times, and then it will ask later for fertilizer, and after the player feeds it, a plant will grow and will give the player gold coins (if partially grown) or diamonds (if fully grown). Marigold Sprout Marigold Sprout is the first stage of a Marigold. Unlike other Zen Garden plants, they start out as tiny flowers, while other plants are just green shoots. Crazy Dave gives the player two of them, along with the Zen Garden, when they obtain the Watering Can on level 5-4 of Adventure Mode, and they can buy up to three of them at his shop every day for $2500 each. He will restock them daily at midnight. This is a good, cheap way to obtain all Marigold colors. The Marigolds are much cheaper, as they yield a diamond when fully grown, whereas the plants found in levels yield two diamonds. Once fully grown, they can be sold for $3000, making them an okay way to make money (growing them to full size and sell them to get about a $1200 profit). Unfortunately, it takes time to grow them to full size and the player can only buy three a day. Also, selling other plants yields a much higher profit. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' In Plants vs. Zombies 2, sprouts are dropped randomly by zombies or rewarded in Piñatas. When picked up, sprouts will be added to the player's total sprout count. They can drop at virtually any time, and over the course of common gameplay may yield one or two sprouts per non-Endless Zone level. Sprouts no longer appear in Flower Pots, as they only appear in icons, instead a small version of the plant is seen with two phases instead of three phases. Unlike in the original game, sprouts can be earned at any time, even when the Zen Garden is full. As with all Zen Garden items, zombies can drop sprouts since the 2.1 update. In the 2.9.1 update, the option to buy sprouts via gems was introduced and the prices are: *3 sprouts for 20 gems *5 sprouts for 30 gems *10 sprouts for 50 gems *25 sprouts for 80 gems *50 sprouts for 150 gems Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Sprout1.png|A marigold sprout (referred to as sprout in-game) ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Pvz2Sprout.png|Sprout on the old map ATLASES ALWAYSLOADED 1536 00 PTX.png|Sprout sprites alongside most of the core sprites Sprout Watering.gif|Unused sprout animation being watered Trivia Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *While the game is loading, four Marigold sprouts come out of the loading bar, right before a Zombie's head. *In the iPad version of Plants vs. Zombies, there is a bug where the Marigold sprout's leaves are replaced with Stinky's eyes. *In the Nintendo DS version of Plants vs. Zombies, all sprouts have the appearance of Marigold Sprouts. *Marigold Sprouts are the only known sprouts that have different color variations when fully grown. *Marigold Sprouts are the only sprout in which the player knows what plant it is, with the exception of the Gold Mystery Sprout when the player only has one plant left missing in their Zen Garden. *Although only available within the Zen Garden, the Sprout can be accessed through gameplay via hacks. **When hacked into the game, the plant will show the Marigold Sprout instead. *The Sprout and Imitater are the only plants that cannot be planted on the lawn solely through normal gameplay. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *They drop frequently from zombies, at about the same rate as coins, and substantially more often than gems. *They used to be on the map before the 1.7 update, acting as a placeholder for a plant that has not been unlocked yet. See also *Marigold *Money *Gem *Zen Garden Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Zen Garden items Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies items Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 items Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West items Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition items